The present invention relates to solar collectors of the type having a central core for absorbing solar energy and for transmitting heat to a fluid flowing through the core.
Solar collectors known generally to the art are illustrated by the following United States patents.
(1) Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,824, Aug. 17, 1976 PA1 (2) Eshelman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,855, Mar. 15, 1977 PA1 (3) Drew, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,964, Aug. 2, 1977 PA1 (4) Arbogast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,313, Nov. 1, 1977 PA1 (5) Dimitroff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,474, Jan. 17, 1978 PA1 (6) Bieringer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,796, May 30, 1978 PA1 (7) Zaugg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,221, Sept. 26, 1978 PA1 (8) Mahdjuri et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,391, Jan. 16, 1979
The basic concept of the present invention, which will be discussed in much greater detail below, is to provide a central core having a series of outwardly extending radial projections. The core is either formed from or coated with a material capable of absorbing energy in the visible wavelength spectrum and emitting infrared heat energy which is transferred to fluid flowing in a fluid flow passageway defined within the core. The core is enclosed within a glass housing. The glass housing conducts solar energy in the visible wavelength spectrum but reflects infrared radiation. Accordingly, visible wavelengths of solar energy penetrate the glass housing and are absorbed by the core which emits a corresponding quantity of infrared radiation. Because of the reflective quality of the glass housing, such emitted infrared radiation is maintained within the glass housing proximate to the inner core for heat transfer to the fluid in the passageway.
It is not believed that any of the aforementioned patents suggest a solar collector embodying the above discussed concept. Of these patents, Smith, Eshelman and Mahdjuri et al appear to be the most relevant. FIG. 7 of Smith discloses a thermally conductive shroud 68 with a pipe 67 extending longitudinally through the shroud. However, there is no suggestion that the shroud should be glass to reflect infrared radiation, or that the inner pipe should have outwardly extending projections directed towards the shroud. The Eshelman patent discloses an absorbing member 52 (See FIG. 3) having three radially outwardly extending members. However, there is no suggestion in this patent that the absorber should be enclosed within a glass housing. The Mahdjuri et al patent discloses a solid body 7 having axially extending projections 11. However, the primary purpose of the projections is to define a fluid passageway, and not to conduct heat from a convection chamber to a central fluid passageway defined through a central chamber. Additionally, the Mahdjuri et al patent is directed to a tube type collector, which is distinct from that of the present invention.